General Discussion/@comment-26020887-20160228032823/@comment-26231456-20160229030200
SwordofStorms wrote: Gubra Lagima wrote: SwordofStorms wrote: Gubra Lagima wrote: SwordofStorms wrote: Gubra Lagima wrote: SwordofStorms wrote: The Door Handler wrote: SwordofStorms wrote: The Door Handler wrote: Show us proof he wants the wiki to burn. The proof is self-evident in his actions. Wow. Thanks for solving the fucking puzzle. "Show us proof that Allah exists" "The proof is self-evident in nature" For one thing, he's costing us traffic. https://ask.fm/PaulsEgo/answers/134832151303 We have no idea who wrote that. It could've been one of you for all I know. Furthermore, you have no evidence that any edit I made has led to a decrease in traffic. Once again, if you want to get into each individual edit I made and why you have a problem with them, I would be happy to discuss it with all of you. It's funny, because you never cared about anyone breaking wikia rules when you banned people before, but now that it's on you, it has to be against wiki rules? Remember when you banned Innosflew, Lance, and Moon Lander for "conspiring against you? Show me where in wikia rules that's not allowed. Oh wait, there is nowhere. We want to ban you for a similar reason: We don't like you. Just like you didn't like them. Just like you didn't like BeyondPhere. You don't get to change the rules now that the tables have been turned. I'm a bureaucrat, and you're asking Wikia to interfere. That changes things. The fact that I have banned people in the past does not make it justifiable to ask Wikia to ban me. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tu_quoque Nigga the fact that you're bureaucrat is the only reason we have to do this, and you're not even supposed to be. In fact, you were supposed to have deleted your wiki account months ago like you said you were going to. I marked my account for deletion, and then I edited a few other wikis and it was unmarked. I decided not to mark it for deletion again. I was promoted to bureaucrat by Gerudo himself several months ago. As I'm sure everyone knows by now, Wikia only demotes bureaucrats under certain circumstances. Those circumstances have not been met in this case. All I want to do is edit a few peripheral pages on the wiki. If you want, you can revert all of my 'right-wing' edits and we can pretend they never happened. I will not revert them back or pursue any action against the people who revert them. However, what you cannot do is have me banned by Wikia, because I have not done anything that would cause Wikia to do so. It's that simple. We just want you to be demoted by wikia, because who is or isn't staff should be under the control of the owner, which is Fancy in this case, and he wants you demoted. We're gonna do the banning part ourselves. Like I've said, Wikia will never demote me, because I haven't done anything worthy of a demotion. I'm extremely tired of defending myself from the exact same attacks over and over, so I'm going to take my leave. If you want to go through and roll back every edit I've made in the past few days, go ahead. I won't stop you. However, I will not demote myself or stop editing the wiki simply because you don't like me. If you have a problem with any edit I make from this point on, please tell me and we can discuss it then and there. (By the way, if any of you do decide to rollback all my stuff, I recommend leaving the KKK page as is, since it's pretty impartial and I improved its format quite a bit. If you want to roll it back anyway, that's cool.)